


For Now.

by ayaxroses



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite blonde idol copes with the pains of growing up, and opening her heart after having kept it closed for so long. She finds the difference between what she really needs and what was only temporary. Misaki being the one constantly on her mind...as she tries to understand this fleeting feeling. Written for: Yuri-Sensei KouSaki/MisaKou, Misaki x Kourin yuri, shoujo-ai, Girls Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a Misaki x Kourin story written for the lovely Yuri-Sensei. I hope you do enjoy. I've involved several of your themes, Misaki crossdressing, wearing a mask, masquerading and challenging people to Vanguard fights. So glad to know another fan of this pairing as I keep having ideas for these two that I need to make into this story.
> 
> So pairing: MisaKou (main) Kaichi (mentioned) :P

=-=

It all started in her high school years. She was excited of course, being picked as one of the lead singers for Ultra Rare.

Then she met them, team Q4 and her life changed completely. 

The search for the Psyqualia user, she didn’t know what she was looking for and at this point still was so unsure. Her heart couldn’t stop racing, Kourin had never been nervous before a show, but there she was, sitting in the audience. Just as requested, watching her, memorizing her was Misaki Tokura.

She suddenly was begining to understand the term stage fright, and oh god was it supposed to cause her chest to hurt like that? Kourin couldn’t even look in the same direction, it became easier to look at Sendou Aichi, Kai, Komui...even that stalker like Morikawa boy...

“Goddammit, Tokura” Kourin whispered under her breath. The tournament was about to begin and if she messed up even one note, Kourin knew who she’d blame this on. That Oracle Think Tank user...

She noticed a rather teasing glance from her friends. The short blue haired one, who was like an irresponsible older sister, was Sukio-san . The typical nagging, prying into her life red-head was just like a little sister was called Rekka. Kourin hadn’t known her own siblings or parents too well so she could only figure this was what a family was like.

“Is someone getting nervous in front of that boy?” the blue haired woman, Suiko teased, casting her glance at the recent tournament champion, nervously shifting next to a brunette. Kourin rolled her eyes, ‘If only I still felt that way..’ It would have been easier to explain.

The orange haired girl, Rekka jumped on her, reaching out her index finger and poking the blonde in the cheek. “Don’t be so serious, it’s not as though you’re gonna mess up too badly, besides I’ll carry you. They’ll hardly notice”

Kourin groaned, feeling a throbbing pain in the center of her forehead. If only it were that easy. She hadn’t asked anyone specifically to come, she asked, Misaki Tokura. The girl who’s mind would memorize each and every mistake and height of her performance. Misaki’s memory was..one of the most beautiful and terrifying things for Kourin to encounter. 

This attraction to the girl, not looking too far into it was enough. For now.

_+_

“And now back to our tournament finals,” the youngest Rekka began, holding the microphone ever close to her lips and winking at a few admirers in the front row.

“The matchups will be” the blue haired girl started finally handing the microphone over to the blonde, Kourin found her heart sink. “Team Q4 vs the favored Team AL4, will now begin” she handed off the microphone to the main announcer, dressed in a dark red attire and rather tamed down brown hair.

“Thank you, and let’s give it up again for Ultra Rare” the announcer shouted out, hands clapping together as the three girls bowed before waving off the thousands of fans sitting among the stadiums. Some people just smiled, wanting the tournament to begin while others were awe-struck.

A man in particular, about 15 years of age had been here again, Kourin forced a grin. He had worn a large pink coat “Kourin is #1” printed on the back, several posters spewing from his hands and a rather crazy hair style. It was jet black but seemed to have to large spikes on either side creating a V-Shape within the bangs. His voice was rather high pitched and though kept at a distance, irritating. “Kourin-chaaaan~” he screamed out her name, waving again and again at her from a distance. Oh she saw him alright, every damn tournament.

The blonde waved back, facing her direction towards the famous teams casting off. Well there was team Q4 as well as Asaka from AL4. Kourin smiled looking over the petite blue haired boy, he was adorable, there was no doubt. She noticed the snickering from her fellow idols and quickly brushed it off. There was a gaze she couldn’t quite catch or notice then, someone else had been watching her.

“Oi, Tokura-san” a masculine voice called out to her, trailing beside him was the rest of their team. “Are you coming?” 

Misaki shook her head, thoughts falling all over the place. What was she even doing? Just a stupid pop idol..she wasn’t even that cute. “Hey, I’m coming,” Misaki started, turning on her heel and following the group.

The first matchup had gone fairly fast, the silver haired Foo Fighter and now well known Kai Toshiki. Kourin felt an ache just looking at the guy he came off so quiet and distant, not saying a word to the silver haired opponent, Kyou.

“Final turn!” the brunette announced, such arrogance, it began to tick off Kourin the most. He was so sure and with his luck-no skill- Kai Toshiki won the match that turn, with his signature Dragonic Overload.

“Bastard,” Kourin fought out, hating seeing as he graced back to the team, ignoring the blue haired boy, who was so obviously fawning over him. Kourin smiled, feeling confident in the day she would one day defeat Kai, and promised to herself that day would come.

Next up was Misaki Tokura. Kourin seemed to tune the name out at first, until it came to be Misaki’s turn. Her gaze was lost in the battlefield, right after Asaka finished her own turn.

“Stand and Draw,” Misaki, said calling out Battle Sister Mocha and the image of the cute little girl with insane firepower came to mind. They were on the planet Cray. Misaki played her cards perfectly, summoning her units and keeping a steady hand for this turn.

Suiko flipped a hand through her aqua jet hair, looking over at her teammates. “It’s a wonder why this girl hasn’t been chosen..”

“Perhaps she was the chosen one.” Rekka voiced aloud, their gaze now on the battle, one Kourin had been wrapped into. She didn’t understand, how driven she was, how she was really routing for team Q4 the second Misaki came to the stand.

“Maybe she is..” the long haired blonde idol felt herself at ease, torn between losing herself in the fight and the planet Cray as well as...keeping an eye out for the signs of Psyqualia. Psyqualia the power, one that they knew still too little about, but let the user communicate with their cards. It was remarkable and this girl did seem to know her deck to a T. So seeing Misaki as the user wasn’t impossible...

“Well are you going to guard? If you do I can imagine you won’t have much of a hand to play your next turn” the girl, shoulder length oceanic blue hair, stood in front of Misaki, ever so confident. This was the semi-finals so it was bound to be full of arrogant people like herself. Still Kourin found herself routing for Q4’s girl.

“Take the risk..” the words slid off her lips, she was no longer thinking aloud, she was trying to reach her. Looking in through the small broadcasting screen off the tablet she was trying to give Q4’s girl advice! As if she could reach her! What was she thinking?

Alas, Misaki had used majority of her hand and units to guard herself, preparing her with little to nothing on her next turn. The blonde could see it, that dejected feeling one she would know all too well. Misaki’s attack did not go through leaving her opponent with five damage and still confident for the next turn.

The purple haired girl hid her expression well, “No guard” she called, having no other option. A final card fell into her damage zone, a few tears streamed from underneath her sheltering bangs. Her violet hair flew in front of her expression like a waterfall, protecting her from now, protecting her pride and dignity.

“You did well,” Asaka, the victor had claimed, a demeaning. “You still have a long way to go” were the words she chose to finish with. 

Misaki balled her hands walking over to her team, wanting desperately to run away. To find a place all her alone, where she could be alone and express everything she wanted, without hearing disapproving or pitying voices.

To her surprise her teammates had congratulated her. “Misaki, you played well” Aichi started a hand on her shoulder, while Komui their youngest member with spiky black hair grinned.

“Ahh~ I’ll admit that was a pretty good fight, you played very well and it would have been your game, it was just that last turn where you=” the dark haired boy stopped, feeling a tug on his ponytail from the shyer member. “Oh right, never mind that though the rest was great,”

Misaki sighed a bit, smiling at her team, even the brunette gave a look to her. Not one of approval or disapproval but just a look. It made her feel it was alright. He looked over to Aichi, now shaking realizing the spotlight was on him.

The blue haired boy finally stepped up to plate. Kourin felt a spliting headache come on from the the two girls laughing in her background. “Oh hehe I bet you’ll love this match~” the youngest redhead teased, her giant curls flopping around as she did so. 

The more composed but mentally immature oldest girl winked at her, “It’s your boyfriend’s fight am I right?”

Kourin turned around in a flush. This feeling was light, she found herself drawn to Sendou Aichi. His kind demeaner on stage for one and soft and innocent looks. So in a way she was happy with this feeling. “What are you talking about?” Kourin scoffed, for now this feeling was enough.

For now.

=-+

It must have crushed her more than she realized. Kourin was at her home, while vast, beautiful all paid through her contracts and money earned being an idol, it was incredibly lonely.

Outside of Ultra Rare, Kourin was alone with Kourin. The fluttering feeling came back as she gazed outside her window. There was that same blue-haired boy that brought a smile to her face, she looked through her cards, Blonde Ezel, the one that signified her most.

For now, a crush was the same as being in love. She ran out to greet Aichi, dejected over the brunette, again displeasing Kourin. Why did the bastard just leave the team like that?

“Here, take this with you” Kourin said, holding an umbrella over their heads. She noticed the boy stare at her, down to the ground after thinking of the correct answer and back. He nodded, “Thanks Kourin, I appreciate it, this means a lot to me” he had said, though she knew, that his main avatar had still remained.. ‘Blaster Blade‘ Still ,this feeling was so easy and light.

For a young 15 year old girl, this was as close as she wanted to be she could even tame this emotion. Yet, love should never be tame. And she knew her heart well enough to know. It wasn’t enough...

Seeing the boy take the card, giving a kind, caring look he gave to so many, she wondered how often Aichi would reject others before realizing who he truly wanted. Kourin still lingered over the boy, wondering if her feelings could go further. A strange part of her wished they had..as with him it was rather easy to control. Someone cute, she felt happy around, and was comfortable one-on-one with.

This would be enough. For now.

+_+

It had been a week, and no sign of Sendou Aichi. It was dusk, the time she had last seen such a dejected boy. She walked along the sidewalk, wrapped up a long black coat and oversized hat. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped and noticed.

She had to know, this feeling, it was enough right? She finally noticed the boy. “Aichi-” she called out, voice hoarse and time seemed to stop. Kourin had caught wind and her thoughts had been confirmed.

All she wanted to do was run away, and she understood embarassment, would things have been different had she said something earlier? Or had fate had this in store? That damn bastard was there, his arms surrounding Aichi. No longer hers no, Aichi was never truly hers just as she was not his. The two took shelter under the roof of an apartment, it started to rain tonight as well. How fitting.

It surprised her to see it was Aichi who started it. It was fate then..Kourin reasoned as the boy pressed his lips against the brunette nearly pinning the taller boy against the door. It seemed to catch Kai by surprise and herself as she nearly laughed at the reaction. 

Aichi seemed so full of passion, and Kourin could only turn back. Their secret safe within her heart. She still didn’t like Kai but she liked Aichi enough to be happy for him. She saw the way the boy cried right into their kiss, as if everything in the world stopped the moment the brunette came into his life.

She didn’t understand it but she wanted to cry. For a rejected crush? For self pity? Or was it something else..? Was it the fact that no matter how she cried, she kept thinking in the back of her head, it was okay?

She hated that it didn’t hurt as she wanted it to. What was easy to feel, wasn’t all that hard to let go of. She was okay with this feeling, okay with it. 

Kai and Aichi, huh?

Now she thought it wasn’t all too uncommon, and she did notice the younger’s pining. She was okay, being one-sided and it was ok understanding, it was not love. She was okay, not crying out of pain for what she truly felt but what she wanted to feel.

In love with being in love. She didn’t need it.

Kourin didn’t need love. For now.

+_+

The blonde walked through the rain, it had been weeks since the incident. She hated it, of course, and hated how little she gave it a thought. Kourin hated the common sense that came with it all being okay.

She had remembered hearing where it all began. Card Capital, Kourin could laug, .this was where the boy spent most of his time? Where Q4 originated, it all started in such a small shop.. Or so she had heard.

“Hello, welcome to Card Capital,” the voice seemed especially tired her words as if repeated far too many times for one day, “..our tournament sign ups just ended and..Oh,” the woman stopped, her voice velvety soft, sound clashing against the blonde’s ears. She hated this feeling and wanted it to leave her that instant! Kourin took in the woman in front of her, nervously brushing through the hair on the cat’s head, and not meeting her gaze. She had very fair skin, a light violet hair color, and hair just below shoulder waist. 

To be honest, the woman was beautiful, even dressed so casually, working at a small town shop. Girls like her could truly be an idol, Kourin thought. She saw the girl as a threat of sorts. She looked up, then met the girl’s eyes. Those beautiful aqua-blue eyes. She hated that feeling and wanted to run from it. Why couldn’t she speak?

“You’re from Ultra Rare, right?” Misaki said, of course knowing the answer, memorizing the very details this woman had from a glance. The violet haired woman kept her gaze firm.

The blonde looked back, feeling childish, only nodding. The excuse was easy and perfect, “I-I’ll come by for another tournament,” and the blonde fled, leaving a flustered purple haired girl behind her.

Kourin did nothing short of running back to her luxurious home, her hands lay on top of her knees. She breathed heavily before her doorstep.

“What the hell?!” Kourin angrily called out, knowing there was no one to hear her complaints. She felt so uneasy, her face was burning up and she just felt her body shivering at the thought of the girl.

She hated this feeling. Because she hated that girl’s beauty, her stare...she hated that shop and she vowed, she wouldn’t return there. Kourin Tatsunagi vowed to not allow herself to get that nervous or worked up again. It wasn’t easy and it didn’t feel light and soft. It didn’t feel like being around Aichi or other cute people. It wasn’t warm, and it wasn’t easy to hold back. It was aching and annoying as hell.

Misaki is cute, but not that cute. Kourin caught herself thinking it and nearly spit out her displeasure. Like hell she’d think of some shop owner again!

As she didn’t need that emotion. She didn’t need to be near Misaki..or any of the Q4 friends. She was alright. For now.

+_+

“You will be transferring to Miyaji academy, Tatsunagi Kourin,” a rather childish voice instructed her, she nodded in agreement. Through opening doors came a man and a woman in all black attire. They handed a black and white school girl uniform.

“Your first day starts tomorrow, now change.” the childish voice instructed her, Kourin glared at the green haired boy, Takuto, unsure what he was doing. She knew all too well about Miyaji academy. Sendou Aichi was there, and that damn shop girl!

She swore not to go back to Card Capital..and well maybe they wouldn’t interact.

Not seeing Misaki. That would be enough. For now.

+___+

She entered the academy, noting the boy, knowing fully well who he belonged to. She put on a smile and walked over to Sendou Aichi. She hated the way her chest didn’t hurt, how she didn’t feel longing anymore. How the movies lied to her! How she didn’t feel pain at all, wasn’t she rejected? Wasn’t she supposed to feel heartache around him?

And time seemed to stop for a second time in her life. Misaki Tokura, the difference being her rather rebelious style of school uniform, tie gone and shirt undone slightly. then there was the difference of the woman’s soft and much shorter hair. It suit her, but it was different, things had changed. She took one look at Kourin with Aichi, giving a mixed reaction, body still but her eyes in a mist. Misaki turned around, ignoring her.

“Anyway,” Kourin stopped, looking at the boy before her, she smiled seeing him change as well. His gaze more confident, he had found happiness. “We should start up the club, but on a condition, our members..” and she glared looking upon fawning boys and girls, looking at her but not at her. 

“Must defeat one of us in a Vanguard battle!” and Kourin began the club with Aichi, pleased with her growing members and suddenly it all came back to her. She wanted to run from it, but she couldn’t escape it. She wanted to control it to not want to get closer to the girl standing by the door. Misaki came back to her, came back to the club.

“Misaki-san!” Aichi cheered out the name of his team-mate. Misaki gave a cold glare to the two of them, taking a bit too long to look over the blonde girl. 

“You’ve come to join the Vanguard Fight club!?” Aichi was all smiles practically running up to hug the girl. Kourin rolled her eyes, a part of her wanting to get closer yet, she couldn’t let this go.

“I never said she could join,” Kourin spat out, her voice cold, it was deserved. She due to Misaki’s cold appearence and lack of emotion towards Aichi, she hadn’t even answered why she was here, and avoided the blue haired boy like a plague.

“What?” Misaki sounded as if she had been deeply insulted, eyes widening. Kourin stepped closer, her body burning up inside, she wanted to challenge the girl now, understand what made her so confident as if she could walk in here and just run HER club!

“In order to join this club, you’ll need to fight and defeat one of our members,” Kourin spoke so matter of fact, with index finger point into the air, taunting the older girl. She smiled, getting her attention. “I’m not sensing you are very passionate about Vanguard either so prove it..by fighting-” And Kourin knew the perfect match up.

“Him-” Kourin pointed straight at Aichi. The boy stepped back. “M-me and Misaki, fight?” The blonde only nodded and it would be decided.

The passing glances, the longing stares. Kourin hated this emotion, hated seeing Misaki mentally declare that final turn. The purple haired woman’s lips curved in such a confident manner it was beyond a little irritating. 

The blonde never felt so..what was this exactly, wasn’t she upset? Yet she felt..angered? No. Inspired? Maybe..and a bit anxious? She wanted to be in Aichi’s place. And hated it. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the newest member for too long.

She in no way liked the way Misaki looked at her, “I’m going to prove to you now, that I do belong in the Vanguard Club..and that I love Vanguard and more than enough passion to be here!” the woman held a hand right over her heart, causing green eyes to shudder against her aqua-blue. She had captured Kourin at that moment, the idol found herself lost in Misaki. 

She liked the way Misaki won, she wanted to duel Misaki next. She needed to know Misaki more. And she hated this feeling. It was not okay for now. For Now. It was damn right,terrible. For now..

+___+

Stalkers. Everyone had them to some extent right? Kourin breathed, looking out the window and safety of the school building. Being in the classroom for a break, seemed about right. She couldn’t blend in. They only saw Kourin the idol not Kourin Tatsunagi the lonely young girl who lived alone, without anyone she trusted her heart to.

“Hey have you heard?” a male student began starting rumors again, snickering in such an annoying tone. “There’s a new fighter at the school,”

Kourin couldn’t bite her tongue any longer, “Why don’t you just go down and deal with the problem instead of complaining about it for once!” her shouting caused some of the male student’s to back away, some of the few remaining girls and boy’s blushed leaning closer to her.

“Kourin-san you are so cool!” one of the girl’s cooed, leaning in close to her.

“She looks so beautiful when she’s angry!” a male voice called out.

“Augh! What’s the rumor about today anyway?” Kourin spat out, the boy stared at her and titled his head to the side. The other student’s expressions changed to confusion, what made her so worked up?

“You mean you haven’t been listening? It’s about this new guy, he’s been challenging nearly everyone at the school, even beat Aichi,” the words were spoken so natural, Kourin’s eye widened. This rumor..felt different.

“He’ll probably come to fight you too, be careful Kourin-san” a brunette girl, eaned in close to her, whispering the words. “I’ll protect you. I’ve gotten good at Vanguard,”

“Augh!” Kourin backed away from the girl getting out of her seat. There was no place where she could be seen, not her true self anytime. She wasn’t a damsel in distress! “I don’t need protection and hell I’ll face the guy myself,” Kourin left the room without another word, her glare casting a curse within the eyes of her admirers.

The blonde found herself passing by Sendou Aichi, and she hated how she didn’t notice. Hated how it didn’t hurt and how she was even curious to the boy’s relationship with the stoic brunette. She walked past him with more ease and smile and a wave.

“Oh, Kourin” Aichi’s timid voice had stopped her in her own tracks. She looked back. “Be careful, there’s been well a rather dangerous fighter..” Aichi said, Kourin nodded and headed out into the courtyard.

There were disappointed faces all around the school yard, no one looking particularly intimidating. She held her two hands, fisted to her sides, another stupid rumor. How did something so stupid even get to her?

Then she finally heard it. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” a male voice choked out, nearly crying out the words. Kourin headed right into the sound’s direction, they couldn’t be too far. There before her was a fighter, truly covering their tracks.

The guy was wearing what seemed to be a silver mask covering their eyes and down below the tip of their nose. Their body was wrapped up in a long sleeved, almost shining coal black dress shirt and dress pants. The first few buttons were undone, and a tie was loosely wrapped around it, the same bright silver color as their mask.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kourin asked the man, eyes darted his way and hands still fisted at her side. She couldn’t tell why but she felt so uneasy here, and so frustrated with him. Her eyebrows scrunched down and she felt her voice call out again. “Did you even here me?”

“Stay out of this,” the voice called out, very low, unfeeling and unheard of before. It was all too strange. 

“Why the hell are you fighting against these people anyway, this guy obviously just began Vanguard, he hasn’t even learned the love of the game?!” Kourin spat out her ideals, earning only a small chuckle from the one behind the mask.

“Didn’t he bother you..?” the deeper voice seemed much more innocent, more feeling perhaps was a better word. Kourin blinked looking at the figure before her. She noticed the rather scruffy looking teenager, constantly standing by the club doors their first week, even trying to follow her home.

“I don’t see how that’s your business,” Kourin’s voice shook, she understood this feeling all too well. At the same time it confused her, she walked out of the fight-zone, ignoring the hand trying to reach out for her and calling her by her name.

Kourin fled again, back to the clubroom. Back where it all made sense, she didn’t want to think about it. She could feel it.. and felt she knew the one behind the mask.

She would avoid the mystery fighter, For now.

+__=

Aichi laughed, looking up at the figure approaching their club room. “Misaki-san, wouldn’t it be easier to do this without the mask?” Aichi tried to reason, the girl shook her head. There was hardly any common sense when it came to the idol.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes at the glances of her teammates, “No way! It would be defeating the purpose!”

“Which is?” Ishida asked, a hand scratching through his short red-hair. He earned a certain stare from the girl. “I mean, if you want to tell us that be great boss-lady!” Ishida tried an enthusiastic like cheer, still not understanding the odd relations within their small club.

Shingo Komui, the shortest and most petite member of their group had to agree. “I don’t see the purpose behind the mask anyway..” he adjusted his glasses after speaking, voice filled with concern for the group’s oldest member.

Misaki exhaled slowly, finally taking off the slim silver mask and letting herself breath properly. She sat down at one of the club room’s looking behind her.

“She’s gone to practice for her new single, remember?” Aichi said, seeing the girl considerably relax in her seat at the words.

“I just don’t want them to bother her anymore.,” Misaki explained, her words falling off as quickly as possible to avoid embarrassment. There was a small smirk on Naoki Ishida’s lips, “Boss-ladies got a soft spot!” he had announced, perhaps the last person in the entire school to realize such a thing.

Aichi and the young Shingo-kun, could feel a sweatdrop form from behind their heads. They looked toward Misaki with a genuine smile. Aichi understood it too well, while never knowing the way to protect Kai, he wanted to at least be by his side, and do what he could to keep Kai out of harm’s way.

“So you’ve been challenging everyone to get her attention yet-.” Ishida started, a thumb rubbing under his chin as he thought about it, head tilting back and forth in the process. “-You wear a mask, dress like a boy, and don’t want her to know it’s you who’s been keeping the stalkers away.”

Misaki blushed, turning away from then, nervous laughter ensuing. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

She glared looking at the all too amused group in front of her. She still couldn’t know, if Kourin liked girls too much or her for that matter. Or, well she wondered if Kourin hated the idea of being protected. So Misaki hid behind her mask. That would be enough. For now.

+_+

Misaki started off her routine, the black long sleeved boy uniform and silver mask it tow. She had recently changed the shape of the mask, one that seemed to symbolize the the elegance and overall appeal of Amaterasu. The edges of her silver mask were covered in a silver blaze, flames extending from the tips of the mask.

The girl’s eyes were shielded from the mask and her hair kept tightly under the mask and tucked into her jet black blazer. It was a great disguise, she had wrapped her chest even for more of a masculine appeal.

Now it was the time, she looked upon the group of fighters. Looking over her prospects, a rather short and large framed teenage boy, a wicked grin on his face, dark brown spiky hair and a trashed look look to his old school uniform, buttons on the shirt undone nearly all the way, clothing covered in dirt. 

“Oi,” Misaki showed herself in front of the guys, particularly the dark haired leader, he stood above his group. They were looking through some magazines of sorts, undoubtably porn, not that Misaki cared or had time to report that. “You were stalking the idol on her way back from class, weren’t you?” Oh she knew the answer, reached to her side pocket and pulled out her winning deck. There would be hell to pay, she noticed how uncomfortable the idol had been since day one, always looking back paranoid who was trying to follow her. 

The boy simply scoffed, giving a rather rhetoric, “What’s it to you?” he looked to the side and spit on the ground he walked on. “As if I give a shit what her wannabe boyfriend thinks,”

Oh would she make him pay, “Really, then you wouldn’t mind making a wager?”

The boy cocked his head to his side pulling out the poorly treated cards in his pocket and looking at her with such ease. He rolled his eyes, “What kind of wager?”

Misaki’s voice deepened, her eyes though hidden beneath the black veil under her mask had grown considerably darker. She pointed straight at him, a menacing glare. “If I win this fight, you’ll drop out of this academy and never say another word to Tatsunagi-san,”

The male could hear the voices from his friends in the background, “You don’t need to put up with this bullshit! Just turn him down,”

“Yeah what if he wins, what great prize will he get?” another male voice shouted behind him, this one sounding much more young and innocent than the rest.

“Quiet!” the apparent leader of the boy’s looked back at them, “This is a vanguard fight, and I’ll set my conditions, if I win, you’ll not only drop out of this academy,bput unmask yourself surrender your deck and Kourin over to me..”

“-since you two seem to be so close,” He taunted. 

Misaki scoffed out at him, “Fine, make those conditions, it won’t prevent you from your fate,”

They both looked through their decks, Misaki memorizing the order and pulling out a prized grade zero. Two cards were placed in a vanguard circle as the opponent eyed each other. “Stand up, Vanguard!”

And it began, Misaki taking the first turn and being the first to earn damage as well. She caught up quickly filling her hand and soul with enough cards to power up her main vanguard. 

The male appeared cocky, heaving dealt five damage to Misaki whilst she only handled three. He would reason that she’d lost this game and Kourin would be hers. “Final Turn!” Misaki spoke the words so elegantly it was as if she breathed them into existence. She called her units and powered her CEO Amaterasu.

She attacked with her Battle Sister Choco, the small girl in traditional nun clothes firing a dangerous weapon at the Narukami unit before her. He guarded a shield of 10,000.

Misaki finally made her move, “CEO Amaterasu, boosted by Circle Magus, attack the Vanguard!”

He had thought he had a perfect guard before him, the only chance of her succeeding this turn and winning the duel would be to draw two triggers. “Drive check,” Misaki called, having faith in her deck, it was a critical trigger, she added the critical to her vanguard and power as well. The next card decided this turn and the game.

“Second check,” Misaki frowned, pulling out the card before her, then turned it over to him. She showed it to her opponent before calling her attack, a second critical trigger “I really do pity you. Now all power will go to Amaterasu,” she left the game with three damage and a win. The vision of their duel faded and it was the masked fighter before the boy. She had won for Kourin.

The boy growled at her, “You must be cheating, like hell I’m gonna just quit now! I demand another battle, this isn’t fair!!” 

The man ran up, fist clenched towards Misaki. She held onto his wrist, suspending him up and twisting it enough to make a loud snap. He was weak from that and didn’t put up the fight. “You will stay out of Kourin’s way..” Misaki threatened him, the power and fear being striked into her opponent. He felt the pain in his wrist the moment she released him. He gave one last glare and faced his friends. “Let’s get the hell out of this school! freakig creeps like you around,”

Misaki sighed, watching another coward simply running, resorting to violence after a fair duel. It was becoming weary. She proceeded to head back into the school, ready to change, what time was it.? Damn! Had she forgotten her watch or something?

“It’s past our meeting time,” a voice called from behind her, long blonde hair flowing down the user’s shoulders and she looked in front of her. “How long have you been doing this, Misaki?”

The woman, sighed, heart beginning to accelerate. “What are you talking about?”

The blonde smiled at her revelation, she couldn’t see it now but knew all too well how her body reacted when around her. She knew this feeling too well, it had to be her. “It was a guess it was you...but I can feel it now, it really is you,” the blonde explained her eyes shook as she ran towards the masked woman.

The two exchanged a longing glance, Kourin wanting to see the woman’s expression. Kourin continued to move closer and closer, step by step closing their distance. She wrapped her arms behind the fighter. Kourin buried her face into Misaki’s neck, breathing in her scent. “Misaki Tokura hasn’t been showing up to practice lately..and it’s bothered me.”

Misaki closed her eyes, still hiding behind her facade of the mask, looking back at the girl. She comforted the blonde, holding a hand over Kourin’s delicate finger. 

Misaki felt the arms tighten from behind her. “You don’t need to fight like that..or for me, what if you hadn’t won, how do you think I’d feel if you were expelled, gone from this school and out of my life..I want Misaki back-”

The voice behind her laughed slightly, feeling herself shiver. “I wanted to protect you.. you should know, as an idol you are constantly targeted”

“Yes, but.. I don’t need your protection!” Kourin spat out to the fighter before her, arms releasing Misaki as she began to turn around. “Not like this! Not where there’s a chance I can lose Misaki Tokura over the stakes of a game..there’s always a chance of losing,”

Misaki looked over at the girl, a hand on her mask preparing to expose her face to the one before her. The one she spent so long trying to protect. 

“It got my attention, if that was your aim..but when you’re done masquerading, tell Misaki to come back-” Kourin fought off the offending hand trying to grasp onto her arm, she wouldn’t just fall for it. She wouldn’t allow Misaki to try risking her own status in the name of protecting her and becoming strong for her. “I have something I can only tell her...”

Kourin left, the wind picking up for the blonde bangs to hide her last expression. Though Misaki could feel it in her heart, it was pounding against her. She wanted to run after her..so badly yet she couldn’t, her legs were frozen in place. Misaki collapsed to the ground, falling on her knees, arm extended and reaching for the girl. “She’ll be back!” Misaki called out to her, finding strength in her words. She noticed the idol turn back to her, a soft mysterious smile. “And be honest with herself from the start!” The blonde smiled at her, nodding before proceeding back to campus.

Seeing her precious one leave. For Now. It was not okay.

+-__+

Misaki yawned, turning into the club room greeted by the four other members. She caught Kourin’s gaze almost immediately. She took a seat next to the blonde, then looked the president’s instructions.

Aichi laughed nervously to himself, all eyes on him again. “Well since the next high school tournaments will be starting I thought we’d all try something a little different, getting to fight and win not only with our own decks but our partners...” the blunette began holding out his own Golden Paladin deck and traded it off with Shingo.

Misaki and Kourin looked at each other. Their gazes met, aqua blue meeting a forest green, the mesh of the colors never seeming so beautiful as they did now. The blonde took out her deck handing it over to Misaki, who in turn traded with her deck. Shingo, Aichi and Ishida traded amongst themselves.

A small slip of paper was hidden between the top two cards on Misaki’s deck. A random assortment of 10 numbers on them. Kourin looked up at the girl who caught her glance, smiled at her and went back to face their president. The fights would be decided for now. Misaki vs Aichi and Kourin vs Ishida. This would serve interesting.

Kourin went to look towards Misaki, a small smile directed at her, as she noticed the pressure of Misaki’s gaze was off of her. Kourin fought off her blush, admiring the older girl, as she saw the rather baffled look on her teammate’s face. Shingo acted as referee for this round and it all began again.

“Stand up,”

“the”

“Vanguard”

They would play Vanguard like they used to. Act as a team and emotions would not be discussed. For Now.

+___+

Kourin lay, on the edge of her mattress. She closed her eyes and groaned, having typed the number into her phone and Misaki’s name. She kept staring at the screen, to call her text her...what to say what to write. “Ahh! Why is it this confusing!” all she was doing trying to contact Misaki, and yet...

The blonde remembered her words. She buried her head into the soft covered pillow.

I have something to tell you.

At the time it seemed just so easy, she hadn’t expected for Misaki to come around so soon. She hated this, looking at the clock on her cell phone, it was already 10:00 at night! What was she doing?

Kourin breathed out, going through the cabinets of her kitchen and making some comforting hot cocoa. She looked at the phone clicking on a smiley face, text icon to the right of Misaki’s name. There came up a keyboard and a small blank screen before it.

“Hey, it’s me..or..no that wouldn’t be good” Kourin deleted the message, settling for a simple. ‘Hello, Misaki?’ making sure at first she did have the right number. She didn’t expect Misaki to be one for playing games with her but the idea just got her nervous. 

Click! And the message was sent, Kourin took out the warm water from her microwave and poured in the cocoa ingredients. She blew over the steamy water, feeling the phone vibrate against the table. Kourin’s hands reached for the phone, shaking and sweating, she could feel herself flush. It was just a text from Misaki.

“Hello, eh, Kourin-san?” the text wrote, and her heart really started beating she put down the mug of hot cocoa and groped to find the phone. ‘Yes it’s me..just making sure I had the right number.’ And it sent within a second. She found herself glaring at the screen, unable to look away.

 

‘Great :)’ Misaki wrote back. Kourin breathed a sigh of relief taking up the mug of cocoa to calm herself, she didn’t know what she was expecting.

Then the phone began to vibrate again. ‘Hey, you mentioned something you wanted to tell me, and we didn’t get the chance to talk so, why don’t you come over?’

Kourin nearly spat out her drink, looking at the message before her, betraying herself by nearly engraving the girl’s address into her memory. It wasn’t really that far from her anyway but- Kourin shook her head, she wasn’t prepared for this. She knew she wasn’t ready yet-she couldn’t turn away.

Kourin wrote her text swiftly as she was in a hurry, ‘No it’s fine I’ll tell you at school,’

There was a silence..followed by a slight ring and vibration in her phone. ‘You sure?, Alright then..’

Kourin had sat in defeat, arms wrapped around her legs as she sat on the floor. Her arms sheltered her face as she hid under them. A hour had past since then, the clock forever haunting her as she couldn’t find the right words to answer with.

“Dammit Misaki!” Kourin could no longer take in the dislence, she kept waiting for Misaki to change her mind to make her come over and make them talk things over. She was getting far to worked up and Tokura was to blame for this all. Why the hell was she so anxious to see the woman again?

Kourin looked around the house, never feeling as empty as it did now. She grabbed for her purse and went out. The idea of telling Misaki she’d be there just made her more nervous, so she left it at that. The door to her mansion sized abode closed behind her and she knew there was no turning back. Kourin straddled herself over the seat of her motorbike and headed over to the address. 

Ding-dong. Misaki sat on the corner of her coach watching earlier vanguard tournaments. The thrill of dueling behind a mask would have to be on hold for Kourin’s sake, she worried too much.

“Oi, can you get that,” a groggy male voice called to her, her uncle, Shin-chan. She sighed, and headed towards the door wearing only a blue robe draped over her long white school shirt.

“Yeah..” she yawned out, turning to the door, she held onto the knob and she could feel her heart stop. Time stood still in Misaki’s life. She was there, right in front of her eyes. She just knew it.

Misaki shook herself out of it, breathing deeply and relaxing her shoulders. She opened the door, and outside was her. Kourin Tatsunagi, flushed, panting and crying before her. Her eyes were stained red contrasting and being easily spotting against her bright green eyes. Misaki held the door open, the idol wearing just a simple black skirt and white school shirt. 

“I had faith you would come,” Misaki began, truly in a tease, the line from their school play. She had hoped it would lighten the mood between them. Misaki tried to hide her apprehension and look on her face as she began pulling the girl against her in an embrace. Keeping the girl from staying outside any longer.

Kourin looked right into the women’s eyes, and kissed her. On the spot, the door to their apartment still open and Misaki’s eyes wide open. She couldn’t have predicted this. Her eyes slowly closed, heart racing, she began, pressing against the soft lips she wanted for so long.

The blonde stepped further into the home, wrapped her arms around Misaki, door slamming behind her and lips moving roughly and more passionate against the girls. She was crying into the kiss, her tears falling between them.

“Kourin?” Misaki asked, as they broke, both with a look of intoxication on their eyes. The green eyes shivered as her body visible shook against the women, Misaki locked the knob on the door, leading the girl more fully into her house. 

“I-” the blonde began, wiping quickly any tears from her eyes still hugging her body tightly against the older woman. “I should’ve known before,”

“What?” Misaki’s heart was racing a glossy coating over her eyes, she cried out the girls name again, the words so tender off her lips. 

“It was always you,” Kourin admitted, her face flushing bright pink and she wrapped her arms securely around the taller girl’s neck. Misaki held her arms out to the side, finally settling to hold onto the blonde’s lower back. Their lips sealed tightly together and Misaki moved one of her hands north, caressing the girl and finally holding a hand to her face.

She wiped the stray tears from the girl’s face listening at the heart felt words before her. Kourin sniffed, taking a breath before looking Misaki fully in the eyes, a hand resting under the girl’s chin. They wouldn’t look away, not again, Kourin would face this feeling head on. “Why is it so painful? Isn’t this supposed to be easier? Feel warmer? Why can’t I even calm down around you? lately..all I’ve thought of was you..and I’ve realized how much I truly do want you,” Kourin gulped, feeling a hand rub circles on her back. Misaki looked at her with one of her gentlest smiles.

Misaki took her hand and guided her up the stairs, opening the door to her room. Misaki pressed the blonde between her own body and the door. The older girl’s weight held Kourin in place. “I always had been watching over you...you inspired me even more than I wanted to admit. And in Vanguard- The reason I fought so hard and wanted to protect you so badly, was because..” Misaki looked down, lips pressed against the girl’s forehead, holding her gently. “Because I need you so much!” The violet haired girl felt her hands shaking, knees wanting to give in as she finally voiced the words that had been taunting her over the years. She was terrified and yet so free to have said them now.

Kourin felt something cold drip down to her forehead, she looked up at Misaki. Flustered and beautiful eyes sore and red as tears began to spill mercilessly. Kourin caressed and brushed her fingers through strands of soft silky violet hair. She held their lips together in a short feather-light kiss. 

“I need you too. You’ve always been the one, watching me, fighting for me, Misaki- You actually saw me. You saw me. When no one else really did or wanted to know who I was you saw right through me..” Kourin backed the violet haired girl up until her knees bummed against the mattress of the bed. The blonde pushed further, knocking Misaki onto the mattress as she fell on top of her.

The two breathed heavily, Misaki enjoying the comforting weight of the girl upon her. Kourin felt her body basking in the warmth of the girl, her heart racing and herself smile. She realized how happy this made her. Kourin sat up still straddling the girl, earning a smirk from Misaki. “Will you be mine, Amaterasu?” the girl joked, her words tickling against the other’s ear. She felt two hands grasping her forearms and pinning her down.

Their positions were reversed Misaki now straddling herself on top of Kourin. They shared a warm look, before giving into each other’s gravity. Misaki’s lips tasted the sweetness of her lover, entering her tongue inside the girl’s mouth, enjoying every bit of her flavor. Kourin’s tongue came out to meet Misaki, their kiss deepening as her eyes being tightly closed, not wanting to see or feel anything else but this...

They had separated, breathing heartily yet still conncected, a messy trail of saliva between the two of them. Kourin blushed madly and Misaki answered. “Of course, you’ll need to become mine as well,”

Kourin bent up the same time as Misaki. “Agh!” she groaned out the impact of their foreheads clashing against each other. The two laughed, gently rubbing their heads before coming into contact again. “So you’ll let me in, stop protecting me like that? Risking your own status for me-” Kourin began, the atmosphere changing and tension getting thick.

Misaki looked away for a moment, “I won’t leave you, and I can’t promise I won’t fight for you again,” Misaki hesitated, pressing a hand to the her lover’s lips. “-but I won’t fight with risks like that. And I will still protect you,” 

Kourin reached up for the girl her arms wrapped around Misaki, she ravished the older girl. Kourin held the girl’s face in her hands, one laying against each of the older girl’s cheeks. She brought Misaki’s head down to her chest, knowing fully well the girl could feel every heartbeat. “Then we’ll protect each other.”

+___+

So here she was, eyes scanning over the audience. Misaki was there memorizing her every words. The music began to start and Kourin closed her eyes, every single note of the intro sinking in. She posed next to Rekka and Suiko, eyes opening to see the one she cared for so much.

She had fallen hard, and the moment she opened her eyes to see that look on Misaki’s face she knew. She had known there was no one on this earth she would want to be with more, nor any smile she’d strive to protect more than Misaki’s.

Kourin looked in front of her the violet haired girl absorbing the word’s she would start to sing. One’s directed right at her, hoping to reach the girl’s heart as he continued to fall harder and harder, becoming more vulnerable with each passing word.

“Donna ni tooku hanare tatte  
Keshite Yume wa owaranai  
No matter how far apart we may be  
Our dreams never cease eternally...”

Kourin would continue to fall and keep this feeling close to her heart. For Now was not nearly long enough..For-ever had a much better ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxoxo
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoy now :D Anyway the lyrics are the first few lines of "Believe in My Existence" Cardfight Vanguard theme song. Misaki and Kourin belong together :D Just saying, them and Kaichi are just theee best!


End file.
